Te protegeré
by princessAlely
Summary: Serena tendrá un viejo enemigo por la cual no se dejará vencer y así empezar el Tokio de Cristal


**Hola ****a todos, bueno he aquí otra Historia de nuestra pareja favorita! ******

Una mañana de verano las protectoras de la Tierra retomaban sus vidas normales; ya no estaban vestidas de Sailors, solo se transformaban para hacer rondas pero muy pocas veces. Ahora la paz y armonía estaba en Tokio, se respiraba un aire puro y hermoso.

Lita retomaba las clases de cocina para ser Chef. Haruka con sus carrerasqueriendo ser la mejor del mundo, Michiru abitualmente asistía a conciertos de música clasica y participaba en ellos. Amy estudiaba como siempre, como era muy avanzada para su curso se graduó un año antes que sus compañeros e iba a estudiar en el Hospital donde Darien atendía, Ella quería ser como su madre una gran doctora y lo estaba logrando. Mina, nuestra Mina seguía llendo a concursos de talento donde había ganado algunos. Setsuna se quedaría en la ciudad con Hotaru para vivir allí, la mayor de las Sailors tenía un negocio de ropa que ella mismo diseñaba y Hotaru asistía a la escuela muy cerca de allí. Rei, alcanzó su meta siendo la Sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa de su abuelo, cada tanto vigilaba el fuego sagrado donde ella veía las distintas energías y enemigos que podrían acercarse al Sistema Solar. Yaten, Seiya y Yaiki se quedaron en su planeta y con frecuencia se hacen una escapada para pasar un rato con la princesa de la Luna. Finalmente llegamos a Serena, ya no era una niña sino era una joven muy hermosa, su figura era como una diosa que todo hombre al mirarla quedaba embelesado, ya tenía 18 años, claro que su padre siempre la esperaba de brazos cruzados en la sala y cada noche era el interrogatorio de siempre:¿porque llegas tarde?,¿hay algún joven que se interese por ti?, ¿ Sigues con ese señor Darien?... Su hermano no se quedaba atrás, ya un señorito de 15 años, su tez blanca, sus grandes ojos celestes y su pelo castaño claro; había crecído tanto que tenía casi la misma altura que su hermana. Si, era muy cuidadoso con su hermana mayor, la quería mucho. A Serena le encantaba la fotografía por lo que estudiaba para ser una fotógrafa a niver profesional y no le iba nada mal...

Serena estaba recostada en su habitación, el estudio le estaba demandando mucha fuerza mental y física por lo que era normal estar cansada... (Tok- Tok)

Ikuko: Serena?...estás despierta?...- entrando suavemente a la habitación  
Serena: Mamá... claro pasa...- recomponiendose en la cama  
Ikuko: Hija (mirandola dulcemente)... no has comido muy bien, los exámenes deben ser duros pero recuerda que tienes que alimentarte bien.  
Serena: Claro mamá, pero estoy comiendo no te preocupes, solamente que no mucho porque despues me siento pesada... jajaja- rocandose la cabeza  
- Hija ... ( posando su mano en la cabeza de la rubia)... tu padre y yo estamos preocupados.

Que le digo, mamá-papá, soy una sailor scout y patrullo a veces la ciudad para que duerman tranquilos, ah... me olvidaba de decírles que soy la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna y estoy destinada a gobernar Tokio de cristal con mi novio y futuro rey Darien que en realidad es Endymion. Claro tambien con mis amigas somos juntas sailors scouts!- pensamiento de Serena.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí- Los ojos celestes se posaron sobre su madre haciendo que se calmará.

Ikuko: Bien, duerme que te hará bien.- cerrando la puerta.

Ella se quedó sola en su cuarto, Luna no estaba porque acompañaba a Artemis en las salidas con las chicas cuando patrullaban. La rubia se acercó al balcón para admirar el cielo con nubes negras - Será una noche larga - dijo con un tono melancólico- Las luces de la casa se habían apagado y era el momento de salir- Luna me matará si no me ve pero... me siento muy encerrada acá- decía mirando las paredes. Tomo aire y muy despacio casí un susurr: Eternal Sailor Moon...- La figura de la scout de la justicia se hizo presente y saliendo por la ventana se dirigió a patrullar.

Era una noche donde las nubes reinaban, el viento empezaba a soplar anunciando tormenta, en las calles se veían personas que iban y venían. Una guerrera los miraba desde las alturas de un edificio, sus cabellos se mesían con el viento e iba saltando de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a un Hospital donde estaban 2 personas muy importantes para ella su amiga Amy y su novio Darien. Ella se quedo en la asotea descansando, su respiración era agitada de tanto saltar, tambien era porque no había comido bien durante 2 semanas.

Ella se recostó en un banco que había allí, sus ojos se cerraron pero un aura la hizo despertar..

-Darien...- mirando al pelinegro que estaba su lado con su bata blanca.  
- Serena ¿Que haces aquí?- tomando asiento y besando su cabeza.- Perdón Sailor Moon ¿Que haces aquí?- con tono pícaro.  
- Doctor Chiba, no es bueno que me confunda con su novia- Riendo  
- Lo lamento- besando su mano- es que usted es tan hermosa que esos ojos celestes me tienen enamorado- mirandola con amor profundo.  
-¿Cómo sabías que estaba acá?- extrañada  
- Sentí tu poder cuando te acercabas- cruzandose de brazos.  
Serena se levantó y parándose en la corniza - Tengo que seguír, cuídate- Iba a dar un paso cuando Darien por detrás la agarró de la cintura abrazandola con fuerza- Se buena y cuídate.  
Serena le dio un tierno beso que por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.- Claro y saluda a Serena de mi parte- guiñandole un ojo.  
- Mejor no se lo doy porque ella es celosa- Sonrisa pícara.

El quedo solo y viendo alejarse al amor de su vida.

- PARQUE n° 10-

Serena se sentía más cansada, las gotas de lluvía empezaban a notarse en ese lugar por lo que se refugió bajo un árbol mientras veía como llovía, cada gota que caía en los charcos era una melodía que ella disfrutaba.

En el parque no había ninguna persona, estaba sola, podía escuchar el silencio... El viento soplaba con fuerza- Creo que no tengo que hacer nada aquí- reincorporándose para irse cuando algo la detuvo; miró para los costados- ¿Que habrá sido eso? podía sentír una energía que emanaba de un lugar. se apresuró al encuentro pero no había nada- Mejor no me dejaré llevar debió ser mi imaginación- llendose a su casa.

-

Una rubia empapada entraba a su habitacion cuando una gata le clavó la mirada fulminante- SERENA TSUKINO...¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?...

Serena: Lu...Luna... jajajaja... - no sabía que escusa darle.  
Luna rendida- Serena... no deberías andar sola, mirate estás empapada- mirándola.  
Serena: Lo lameto Luna, es que me sentía inutil no haciendo nada en las guardias.  
- Solo queremos cuidarte, no podemos quedarnos tranquilos cuando el caos no está- se sentaba a su lado  
- Lo se- caminando hacía el baño para ponerse el pijama y secarse el pelo.  
- Buenas noches Luna- tapándose  
- Buenas noches - acurrucándose a su lado.

- AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

Caminaba una rubia de ojos celestes por la calle, dos coletas caracteristica de ella; las miradas de los hombres se hacían presentes.- Darien se alegrará de verme- se decía sonriente.

- HOSPITAL-

Amy: Serena...(Corriendo hacía ella)... que bueno que nos visites.  
Serena: Creo que me extrañaron...¿Como van tus practicas?  
Amy: Muy bien, hoy atendí a un niño que se había lastimado, tenía una fractura ...  
Serena: Amy... por favor (se sentía mareada)... no sigas-  
Amy: no te ves bien, estás desayunando bien?  
Serena: Claro...- no quería preocuparla-  
Darien: Hola mi princesa- acercandose a su oído.  
- Darien- saltando a sus hombros- como estás?  
Darien: Bien, Amy es de mucha ayuda.  
Serena: Me alegro...- algo la sacó de su alegría, su semblante cambió- Esa energía -susurrando  
Darien: Energía?- le decía preocupado- Serena que sentíste?!- agarrandola de los hombros  
Serena: Nada... solo me acordé de la energía ... es para una matería jajaja...- sí, la había sentido como anoche en el parque.  
Darien: Bueno... espero que te vaya bien en esa materia- sonriendole con amor y adoración.  
Amy: Eso, deberías estar estudiando. Te va bien con las materias, vamos!- golpeandole la espalda.  
- Claro... me iré- saludando con su mano a distancia-

...Ellos se la quedaron viendo como se alejaba...

Serena quedó sumisa en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar esa presencia que le era familiar-LA ENCONTRÉ- su voz fue elevada que los que estaban cerca de ella la miraron. Empezó a correr afuera del hospital y se paró de lleno. Su mirada no podía creer lo que veía, quería que fuera su imaginación pero no podía decírlo...

X : Al fin te encontré, Serena- la última palabra la dijo con deseo.  
Serena se puso en posición de pelea, no le importaba la gente, quería protegerlos a toda costa- Que haces aquí- su mirada se tornó retadora, sus ojos profundos mirando a la persona.  
X: ¿Porque me recibes así?- de sus manos brotó una bola de energía  
Serena: No quiero que empieces una pelea aquí- no paraba de mirar.  
X: Has madurado...pero - la bola de energía se hacía más grande- tambien ha madurado tu poder, princesa?!- la energía fue rápido hacía ella.  
Serena: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON... paró la energía con sus manos- ella jadeaba de cansancio.  
X: Veo que sí... ¿Te sientes cansada?- irónico.  
E. S. Moon: Para nada... - extendiendo sus brazos- No permitiré que dañes a las personas.  
X: Quiero jugar ... y tu eres mi compañera de juegos- la energía se hacía mas fuerte.  
E. : No!- de sus manos sacó el báculo- el poder se detuvo pero a su alrededor había algunos daños.  
X: Jajaja...- su risa helaba la piel de la sailor - eres DEBIL- lanzando otro ataque

El ataque fue bloqueado por la sailor rubia que ahora estaba más cansada que nunca- ¿Porque haces esto?- las gotas de sudor caían sobre su rostro.  
X: Quiero ver porque Él tuvo que enamorarse de Tí- el ambiente se torno más pesado, se notaba un aura negra con ella.  
- Si sigue así, destruirá el Hospital- se decía. Se paró desafiante- Lo lamento- el báculo se hizó mas extensible, era gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata que estaba usando su poder, se acercó a la puerta del hospital las personas al verla se asombraron- Papí, mira esta Sailor Moon - decía una niña. Darien al escuchar su nombre arrojó lo que tenía en la mano y fue corriendo a la entrada. Su corazón se detuvo al verla muy lastimada, su rostro demostraba cansancio, sus piernas con un poco de sangre.

Darien: DETENTE!...- corriendo hacie ella

Al verlo solo dijo con una sonrisa- Lo siento- sus manos estaban en el báculo , con todas sus fuerzas, respirando con dificultad- POR FAVOR...POR FAVOR CRISTAL DE PLATA... DAME LA FUERZA PARA PROTEGERLOS...- el báculo golpeo el piso formando una barrera que ninguno de los que estaban allí podían entrar y salír. Darien corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero le fue imposible, la barrera se había cerradop dejando a un cautivo hombre adentro, atrás llegaba Amy...

Amy: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO...- sus ojos se tornaban rojos

Serena los miró y tocando con su mano la barrera- Lo hago para protegerlos- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y dandose media vuelta se dirigió al atacante...- no dejaré que ataques a personas inocentes para satisfacer tu deseo de sangre, no te lo perdonaré...SOY UNA SAILOR SCOUT QUE LUCHA POR EL AMOR Y LA JUSTÍCIA...SOY SAILOR MOON Y TE CASTIGARÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA.

X: Niña... no tienes otra cosa que decír- cruzandose de brazos  
E. : es que es mi única línea- cavisbaja.  
X: No te preocupes no vine por esos insignificantes humanos... - en sus manos salían rayos negros que trataban de golpear a la sailor- He venido para matarteeee...- empezó a disparar.

Sailor moon esquivaba los ataques, algunos eran rápidos por lo que la golpeaban. Ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero hecho un vistazo y vió que la barrera se debilitaba.

Amy: Mejor transformémosnos- sacanso su pluma de transformación.  
Darien asintió pero no había pasado nada, Serena había anulado sus transformaciónes para que no corrieran peligro.

Darien al ver lo que pasaba trataba de romper la barrera con todas sus fuerzas. Su amada estaba recibiendo los golpes y él no podía hacer nada para protegerla. Su alma sentía dolor al verla luchar sola.

E. : No tengo otra salida- decía jadeante

Darien: No lo hagas... Serena!- desesperado, dolorido, preocupado, todos sus sentimientos salían al verla en ese estado, arrodillado con expresión de dolor.

E. : Te amo- le dijo con semblante triste- llegó tu hora... todo su poder se estaba concentrando...POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DE LA LUNA PLATEADAAA!- una luz encegueció al contrincante dándole un golpe certero, Darien seguía golpeando el vidrio y Amy le gritaba...

X: Lo siento maestro... le he fallado- mientras decía esto iba desapareciendo.

- Lo logré - le faltaba aire, su vista estaba borrosa, una ráfaga comenzó a soplar, un joven se hizo presente en el lugar, el joven le rozó una de sus mejillas- Me alegra verte de nuevo mi princesa- acercándose a sus labios.

E. : No...( no respiraba bien)... no... -

- TIERRA TIEMBLA!- La tierra tembló bajo sus pies... Sailor Urano entraba en acción el hombre retrocedió ante tal ataque...

-Chicas... - solo decía, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza, sus piernas estaban cansadas, una mancha de sangre estaba en su costado.

- No la toques- Sailor Marte  
- Alejate de ella- Sailor Venus  
- Cobarde- Sailor júpiter  
También estaban Sailor Saturno, Neptuno y Pluton en posición de ataque

Las Sailors estaban al rededor del misterioso hombre. El otro no se inmutó  
La princesa estaba muy mal herida alejada del grupo.- Veo que no es el momento- mirando a las otras cuando su mirada se pozó en su obseción- te veré muy pronto- desapareciendo.

Serena- Me siento cansada, tengo frío- cayó pesadamente sobre el asfalto, la sangre era notoria. Las Scouts salieron a su encuentro. La barrera había desparecido y Darien corrió hacia su princesa ahora en un charco de sangre.

SERENA...SERENA...MIRAME POR FAVOR... - la tomaba y la zarandeaba un poco  
Serena: Tengo frío...- débilmente  
La agarró y la llevo dentro mientras las guerreras lo seguian, no les importaba que estaban con sus transformaciones, lo importante es que su amiga estuviera bien.

Darien: Por favor Doctor... - mirando a su Sensei- ayúdela  
Sensei: Tráela  
La apoyó en una camilla y la llevaron a quirófano.  
Sensei: ha perdido mucha sangre y sus heridas- examinándolas- son muy profundas- en ese momento una luz se hizo presente dejando ver a Serena con sus ropas de siempre. El doctor al verla sin la transformación miró a Darien- Es...Es... Serena  
Darien lo miro y tomando la mano de su novia- por favor...- con lágrimas en los ojos- por favor sálvela!  
Sensei: Lo haré pero sal inmediatamente del quirófano, así no me sirves- entendía muy bien como se sentía.  
- Esta bien - besando a su novia- mi amor no me dejes solo- le decía al oído...

... Espero que les haya gustado y comenten! asi sigo con la conti!

SAYONARA!


End file.
